About other Words: Harry in Grimm word
by cubby2295
Summary: Harry è il Padrone della morte, può vivere infinite vite, in infiniti mondi, in infiniti universi. Questa volta è la compagnia di Renard, vive con lui ed è costretta a portare avanti i suoi complotti. Nick e gli altri si accorgeranno in tempo dell'inganno?


"Quindi sono quello che chiamate un Grimm in questo mondo" chiese, accoccolandosi meglio nel divano, stringendo la tazza in mano, le nocche bianche.

"si lo sei" rispose il capitano scrutandola bene. Era seduto su una grande poltrona regale, le braccia sulle ginocchia.

La ragazza fece un mugugno di assenso e bevve un sorso dalla tazza dopo aver soffiato via il vapore. Il capitano lo prese come un invito a continuare "e sei mia, un adorabile dono se devo essere sincero"

Lei si lasciò sfuggire uno sbuffo "non ti basta il tuo animaletto _Hexenbiest _con cui giocare? O l'altro Grimm?" abbandonò una mano mollemente sul bracciolo della poltrona, mostrando un pentacolo viola sul palmo della mano.

Sean prese la mano tra le sue e pose un bacio sul palmo, rivelando una strana luce violacea nell'occhio destro "non è la stessa cosa, lo sai"

La ragazza stizzita si ripresa la mano, ritornando a cullare la tazza e facendo le fusa chiese "e questo cosa vuol dire per noi?"

"ti farò passare come un membro della mia famiglia" il capitano si alzò in piedi improvvisamente, troneggiando sulla piccola cornice della ragazzina.

"davvero?" derise lei "non farebbe di me una della stirpe reale?"

"per le ragazze è diverso, dirò che sei mia sorella, nessuno si farà domande, nella famiglia reale le ragazze sono a malapena calcolate" agitò le preoccupazioni via con la mano il capitano. "e poi sarai mia sorella da parte di madre"

"oh! Come originale." Bevve di nuovo dalla tazza.

"è una fortuna che tu non abbia possibilità di scegliere in materia" concluse il discorso Sean "sarai la mia sorellastra, frutto di un'altra notte di passione tra mia madre e un grimm mentre era stata catturata, un esempio per così dire, e grazie al nostro sortilegio, compare davvero un legame di sangue tra di noi, così sotto ogni controllo tu avrai del sangue _Hexenbiest_ in te."

"sembri aver già pensato a tutto" scattò in piedi la ragazzina, a piedi nudi non arrivava nemmeno alle spalle del mezzo-re. Si inclinò verso di lui, sembrando quasi minacciosa, l'aria alle sue spalle facendosi elettrica.

"con i poteri di una _Hexenbiest _almeno su questo non ci sono dubbi. Un gesto negligenti della mano dopo e la ragazza sembra afflosciarsi su se stessa, accartocciarsi, sorretta solo all'ultimo secondo da un braccio intorno alla vita. "pensavo avessi capito di non usare quel tono con me Harry, non sarò sempre così clemente"

La ragazza rispose con un mugugno inarticolato, mentre il capitano la adagiava sul letto dietro le poltrone. "ora dormi" ordinò "se domani farai la brava potrei essere così magnanimo da dirti qualcosa in più del mio piano".

Con un sospiro sofferente la ragazzina, Harry, non ebbe altra scelta che obbedire.

Sean con un sospiro si chiuse la porta alle spalle, attivando di nuovo tutti i sigilli. Aveva finalmente in suo potere una Grimm, ed una potente, delle vecchie leggende, non uno di quei rammolliti esemplari di oggi, con si e no dei sensi potenziati.

Dormiva nella stanza accanto ed era sottoposta ad un sortilegio di sudditanza, i cui unici termini erano tenere in vita e ben curati un gruppo di insignificanti essere umani dispersi in una misera cittadina del Kansas. Era stato un grande affare.

Lei si era sottoposta al suo volere volentieri, si con un piccolo incentivo, ma non per questo meno volentieri, e sarebbe stata la sua carta vincente. Per prima cosa l'avrebbe presentata al gruppo, sotto dettagliati ordini naturalmente, nella speranza di sembrare leggermente più umano. Sperava solo che la ragazzina riesca a recitare l'età che aveva. Non poteva contarci troppo in realtà.

Si versò un bicchiere di whisky contento di essere riuscito a tenerlo fuori dalle mani della ragazza almeno oggi. Si era ubriacata un paio di volte durante la sua permanenza con lui, e non era un'esperienza che voleva ripetere presto.

Nick sarebbe stato contento dell'aggiunta al piccolo gruppo, avrebbe dato anche qualcuno con cui parlare alla piccola trovatella che il grimm aveva accolto in casa. E avrebbe reso il gruppo più affiatato, e si sarebbero fidati più di lui, o almeno sperava. Bevve un sorso pensieroso. Una piccolo mezza _Hexenbiest _anche Juliette sarebbe stata contenta. E Adalinde. E magari entrambe si sarebbero date una calmata e assunto il ruolo di madri chioccia. Lo sperava davvero.

Il primo passo sarebbe comunque stato convincere la ragazzina a seguire i suoi ordini senza tentare sotterfugi, idiozie o fughe. Il loro accordo era sull'applicazione del tatuaggio non sul suo mantenimento, stupido lui a cadere nelle trappole di una ragazzina. Ora stava dando fondo a tutte le sue conoscenze _Hexenbiest _per tenere sotto controlla suddetta ragazzina.

Con un grande sorso finì il suo bicchiere e a grandi passi si avviò verso la sua camera da letto.

Harry si svegliò sentendosi pesante, come accadeva sempre dopo aver disubbidito ad uno degli ordini di Sean. Lamentandosi rotolò giù dal letto e si avviò verso il bagno, per controllare di non avere segni fisici della sua punizione. A quanto pare il capitano era stato gentile con lei la notte prima: non c'era nemmeno un segno sulla sua pelle.

Perfetto! Quella sarebbe stata un'ottima giornata! Canticchiando sotto il respiro la ragazzina si preparò per il giorno, indossando uno dei suoi ambi abiti colorati, fino al ginocchio, i capelli spazzolati e tenuti indietro con un fiocco e le sue scarpe nere lucide con la base rialzata, per non sembrare un completo nano. Fuori era una bella giornata con tanto sole e poche nuvole, un leggero vento, una giornata che chiedeva solo di essere vissuta.

Harry ormai non usciva da quella casa da un po' e non vedeva l'ora di avere il permesso per farlo. E il fatto che ieri sera non fosse stata punita prometteva davvero bene per i suoi progetti.

Felicemente Harry si avviò alla porta delle sue stanze, per andare a preparare la colazione per Sean e augurargli una buona giornata, solo per trovarla chiusa e distruggere tutte le sue idee per il giorno. Sean non aveva preso per niente bene la sua risposta indisponente la sera prima, e l'aveva addirittura chiusa dentro la sua stanza! Non lo faceva dalle prime settimane insieme. Harry sentì le lacrime agli occhi e si accasciò affranta davanti la porta. Non avrebbe sentito il sole e il vento nemmeno quel giorno.

Sean si svegliò sentendo un insistente bruciore nell'occhio del contratto. La ragazzina si stava disperando di nuovo a quanto pare. Brontolando si vestì, il contratto assicurava la fedeltà e l'obbedienza del Grimm a lui ma in cambio lui doveva prendersi cura di lei.

Una volta arrivato alla porta della ragazzina aprì senza bussare e fece per entrare, solo per ritrovare la gamba sbattere contro la forma piangente della piccola Grimm. Non gli arrivava nemmeno a metà coscia, era un esserino così piccolo per contenere dei così grandi poteri, così innocente, così dipendente.

Con un sospiro si accucciò a livello della ragazza e ignorando i tentennamenti e gli indietreggiamenti la strinse tra le braccia sussurrando parole calmanti. Era un rituale mattutino ormai, ma di solito aveva almeno il tempo di fare colazione e vestirsi pria di dover scongiurare una crisi isterica. Ogni volta che lui le diceva che non sarebbe potuta uscire quel giorno questo era il risultato, trovare la porta chiusa a chiave aveva portato il medesimo flagello su di lui. Era bene tenerlo a mente per non ripetere l'esperienza.

Harry fece il broncio e calciò un po' di polvere con la punta della scarpa sinistra. Si guardò intorno circospetta, ma notando che Sean era impegnato a parlare con l'uomo davanti a lui, preoccupandosi solo di tenere una mano pesante sulla sua spalla la giovane grimm ripeté l'azione. E di nuovo.

Finalmente Sean aveva messo in moto il suo geniale piano, di cui lei non era autorizzata a parlare a nessuno, non che avesse qualcuno con cui parlare chiariamo. E lei era finalmente uscita da quella casa. E la mamma di Sean, anzi sua madre, faceva bene ad iniziare a considerarla tale era sparita, scomparsa, alla ricerca della figlia di Sean, sua… nipote quindi. Per Sean quello era il momento giusto per presentarla all'allegra combriccola di cui il suo grimm di fiducia si era circondato. A Harry non interessava, le bastava aver avuto il permesso di uscire di casa, anche se era ancora sotto strettissimi ordini e restrizioni. Con un altro sospirò diede un altro calcio alla terra.

Era finalmente uscita da quella casa per ritrovarsi trascinata al commissariato di Portland ed ora erano fermi a chiacchierare con un Signor Nessuno qualunque sul vialetto che portava dai parcheggi alla porta di servizio. E poteva solo stare lì ferma in modo educato e carino, come una brava signorina, dato che Sean la voleva lì. Distrattamente si chiese se valeva la pena far esplodere qualcosa per attirare l'attenzione del Signor Nessuno in quel punto e poi trascinare Sean via da lì da persone più interessanti.

Sobbalzò, sentendo la presa sulla sua spalla stringersi. A quanto pare il suo caro padrone aveva ricevuto un sentore dei suoi piani, si morse un labbro e si dondolò sui piedi, come a dimostrare la sua innocenza. Gli occhi di Sean erano su di lei, e il suo interlocutore era misteriosamente sparito, grazie a dio per le piccole misericordie.

"andiamo" la spinse in avanti il mezzo-re, guidandola nell'edificio e poi verso porte e porte e scale e ancora porte. Era strano per lei essere in giro con così tanta gente dopo il periodo di isolamento forzato. Mugugnando a disagio strinse la giacca di Sean con la mano, avvicinandosi a lui. Notò un tremore nel capitano, anche lui si era reso conto del suo estremo disagio.

Una mano gentile si poggiò sulla testa accarezzandola e Sean le sussurrò dolcemente "siamo quasi arrivati, tieni duro ancora un po'"

Lei deglutì e annuì, quasi tremando. Sentì Sean dare ordini ad un poliziotto cinese e poi trascinarla in un ufficio con le porte a vetri e le serrande abbassate. Notando che erano di nuovo solo loro, Harry abbracciò stretta l'uomo più grande e schiacciò la faccia nel suo petto, vicino al cuore, dove sapeva il proiettile era passato. Sean sospirò e l'abbracciò a sua volta, e con parole dolci la guidò verso un divano in un angolo della stanza.

"Non preoccuparti tesoro, è tutto finito. Non c'è nessuno qui ora, solo io e te. E sarà così per un po', tranquilla. Andrà tutto bene, tutte quelle persone grandi e rumorose lì fuori sono qui per fare in modo che il piano del Padrone vada a finire bene. Proprio come te tesoro. Tu sei una parte importante del mio progetto e se non riesci a stare in mezzo ad altre persone per me sarà un grande grande inconveniente" questo suscitò dalla ragazza solo dei singhiozzi "e lo sai che tu sei importante per me, e non vorrei mai vederti appassire e morire in una vecchia, muffosa, noiosa casa. Ti voglio qui vicino a me. A darmi una mano. A farti nuovi amichetti. A giocare fuori." Sean fu contentò di notare che il pianto si fosse ormai tramutato in qualche tirata su col naso sparsa. E addirittura la senti ridere quando lo sentì usare un dalle sue parole preferite. Bene, la situazione stava lentamente migliorando. Sicuramente Sean aveva sviluppato uno strano repertorio di competenze avendo a che fare quotidianamente con Harry.

Un'altra risatina risuonò per la casa, e Sean trattenne un grugnito. Era seduto sul tavolo della soggiorno finendo di compilare alcuno documenti e Harry come al solito l'aveva seguito come un cucciolo smarrito. Niente di nuovo in questo. La novità era che Harry per una volta si era appropriata del telecomando, di solito era il capitano a scegliere che programmi guardare e Harry felicemente si lasciava cadere sul posto del divano che aveva contrassegnato come suo a leggere un libro, disegnare o, raramente, guardare qualche programma interessante. Interessante per lei chiaramente non era interessante per i comuni mortali. Così Sean sapeva benissimo che programma mettere per calmare, catturare l'attenzione, rallegrare la ragazzina e così via. Sempre parte dello strano repertorio di competenze di cui parlavamo prima.

Comunque oggi era stata Harry ad appropriarsi del telecomando, attraverso una strana combinazione di lacrime, occhi dolci, parole convincenti e soprattutto stanchezza da parte di Sean. L'aveva finalmente presentata a Nick e Hank. L'incontro era andato incredibilmente bene, Harry era stata un po' timida, ma sempre gentile, dolce e carina. Sinceramente Sean non capiva come la ragazzina riuscisse a farlo, ma generava davvero un bisogno di proteggerla ed amarla in chi aveva di fronte. Naturalmente i due detective non avevano fatto eccezione. Venuti a conoscenza della situazione Harry, quella finta naturalmente (che la madre l'aveva lasciata dal fratello per non metterla in pericolo durante la ricerca), i due "fratelli" avevano prontamente ricevuto un invito a cena a casa Burkhardt per presentare la ragazza anche a Juliette e Teresa. Sarebbe stata la prima volta per Sean entrare a casa del grimm su invito a cena. L'entrata in scena della ragazza stava già dando i suoi frutti.

Così come premio il capitano aveva dato alla ragazza il telecomando, tenendosi pronto a sorbirsi un altro noioso documentario sul Louvre o qualcosa del genere, invece era stato notevolmente sorpreso quando Harry aveva invece messo uno stupido programma di video-gag. A quanto pare, anche quando Harry non era costretta a farlo, si comportava come una classica quindicenne. Non se lo sarebbe mai aspettato.

Udendo l'ennesima risata stupida e acuta Sean serrò la presa sulla penna che aveva in mano. In qualche strana legge del contrappasso il capitano trovava estremamente irritante questo fatto. Harry non doveva essere un quindicenne normale, non doveva divertirsi così tanto davanti ad uno stupido programma televisivo. Lei era ben al di sopra di tutti loro, davvero non poteva essere così disgustosamente, semplicemente normale. Sean sospirò, non doveva pensare a quello, lui era migliore di così, non poteva ridurre una persona ad un semplice principio, appiattirla, banalizzarla così, semplicemente non poteva farlo a Harry.

Harry sorrise, guardandosi intorno, affascinata, sembrava vibrare di contentezza e stupore, Sean lo sentiva attraverso il legame, Harry era più felice di quanto lo era da tempo. L'erboristeria l'aveva totalmente affascinata proprio come aveva previsto. Il capitano fece un mezzo sorriso a Rosalee, che guardava sorpresa la ragazza che lo accompagnava. Naturalmente aveva sentito parlare di lei da Nick e Juliette, ma a quanto pare non si aspettava di trovarsela in negozio. Delicatamente Sean spinse Harry all'interno del negozio e sorrise tirata alla _Fuchsbau_

"Buongiorno Rosalee" disse gentilmente "lei è Harry, mia sorella"

Sentendosi chiamata la ragazza distolse lo sguardo dalla sua contemplazione meravigliata e rivolse anche lei un sorriso pacifico a Rosalee, che contraccambiò sorpresa.

"è un piacere conoscerti" sussurrò Harry con un inchino leggero, mostrando leggermente la gola e guardandola negli occhi. Rosalee sobbalzò, quello era un classico saluto Fuchsbau, nemmeno Monroe lo conosceva. La donna si girò verso il capitano chiedendo silenziosamente più spiegazioni.

"Harry adora leggere, soprattutto di vecchie tradizioni, e sai come alle _Hexenbiest _piace raccontare. Diciamo che è molto informata, e questo" indicò con un braccio l'erboristeria, causando un rossore sulle guance delle ragazza "è come il parco delle meraviglie"

Rosalee annuì convinta e sorrise alla ragazza "prego Harry, entra, mettiti comoda, come mai siete qui?"

"potresti tenere d'occhio Harry per un po'? Stiamo conducendo un'indagine e non vorrei che lei sia troppo convolta" richiese Sean. Harry si girò verso di lui, lanciandogli un'occhiata tradita, Sean si rivolse a lei "Non guardarmi così, lo sai come sono i patti. Non puoi stare tutto il giorno in commissariato con me, e non conosci nessuno in città, così meglio che tu stia qui"

"ma…" tento di ribattere la ragazzina, poggiando le mani sul petto dell'uomo più grande

"tornerò a prenderti presto e poi andremo a mangiare pizza, sushi o quello che vuoi" contrattò velocemente Sean. Vide una luce maliziosa accendersi negli occhi della ragazza.

"thailandese!" esclamò Harry. La piccola vipera, sapeva che non lo sopportava.

Sean si lamentò sottovoce "Perché non un barbecue?"

"potreste rimanere a cena da noi, invece" intervenne Rosalee "Harry può aiutarmi a cucinare, sarebbe un gradito aiuto"

Sean sbatté le palpebre, sinceramente sorpreso, un altro invito a cena? La ragazzina era davvero una miniera d'oro "Non vogliamo disturbare, davvero, ma grazie per l'invito. Andremo a mangiare thai…"

"ci sarà anche Trouble?" intervenne Harry, rivolgendo la completa attenzione a Rosalee. La ragazzina era rimasta assolutamente affascinata con la ragazza poco più grande. E facendo una richiesta con quel tono così dolce e gentile.

"possiamo invitarla tesoro, con Nick e Juliette. E non è un problema Capitano, alla fine state aiutando me e Monroe con questa situazione. È il minimo che possiamo fare per sdebitarci." Rispose Rosalee, sempre dolce avvicinandosi alla ragazza, guadagnando un sorriso da Harry. "e si lasciala pure qui, nessuno problema, mi piace avere compagnia in negozio"

"grazie Rosalee davvero" la ringraziò il capitano "sicura che non daremo fastidio?"

"si Capitano tranquillo, anche a Juliette e Nick farà piacere" lo rassicurò la _Fuchsbau_.

Un trillo ruppe l'atmosfera e Sean rispose velocemente, sentendo gli occhi inquisitori di Harry sulla schiena. Chiuse la chiamata e si rivolse alla ragazza, dandogli un rapido bacio sulla fronte "devo andare ora, ci vediamo dopo. Sii buona!" e con questo uscì dalla porta, lasciando le due donne, anzi la ragazza e la donna da sole.

Rosalee guardò la strana ragazza, chiedendosi cosa fare adesso, sicuramente non si era aspettata un'entrata simile, mai in un milione di anni. Tè il tè andava sempre bene.

"ti va un tè tesoro?" chiese gentile, la ragazza si stava guardando in giro curiosamente, affascinata, e sobbalzò arrossendo.

"certo Miss, grazie" sussurrò così piano che anche Rosalee fece fatica a sentirla "un tè non si rifiuta mai"

Rosalee sorrise ed annuì, lasciando la ragazza al suo sopraluogo e concedendosi tempo per osservarlo mentre metteva l'acqua sul fuoco. Era davvero un piccolo esserino, sul metro e cinquanta forse, con vestito al ginocchio azzurro con sopra dei decori, un giacchetto in lana e delle mary jane laccate nere. Aveva dei lunghi boccoli castano chiaro e dei magnifici occhi verdi. Suscitava in lei voglia di proteggerla, di amarla, accudirla. Non capiva perché il suo sesto senso le urlava pericolo.

Era impegnata ancora a guardarsi intorno, passando il dito su tutte i flaconcini, curiosa, delicata e affascinata. Rosalee non si vergognava a trovarla assolutamente affascinante. E poi la sorella del capitano, poteva dire due cose: o era di stirpe reale o era una Hexenbiest. Entrambe possibilità molto curiose. Con un ultimo sguardo alla ragazza prese il cellulare e scrisse a Monroe, voleva del tempo da sola con la ragazza.

Harry sospirò e fece un rumore lamentoso, lungo e sofferente. Sean le aveva lasciato un libro noiosissimo da leggere e le aveva ordinato di finirlo. Harry era sicuro che Sean avesse scelto apposta il più noioso che esistesse per darle fastidio. Era una mattina stranamente letta e nessuno era morto a Portland nelle ultime 12 ore, così i poliziotti e il suo Sean avevano tutto il tempo di discutere di fatti più importante, aka lei, all'interno dell'ufficio del capitano. Lei era stata buttata fuori con come babysitter il poliziotto-segretario cinese.

Sean si massaggiò con il pollice e l'indice la radice del naso tra gli occhi. Sentiva la noia di Harry come se fosse la sua e la discussione in corso non lo aiutava.

Nick ed Hank erano entrati mezz'ora prima nel suo ufficio, come emissari speciali a quanto pare, per parlare della sua sorellina. Erano a quanto pare tutti sconvolti del suo essere un grimm, o meglio mezzo grimm mezzo Hexenbiest. Loro due erano i portavoce: sicuramente Juliette non voleva far notare troppo il suo interesse, Juliette e Monroe sicuramente non volevano mettersi in mezzo tra un reale e una grimm, e l'agente Wu non ne sapeva ancora abbastanza. Comunque ora il gatto era fuori dal sacco, come si dice, e Reanard voleva solo vedere l'evolversi della situazione.

"non vi ho detto nulla per proteggerla, è già abbastanza difficile per lei essere una Hexenbiest, sorella di un discendente della famiglia reale, senza mettere in mezzo la sua discendenza grimm" interruppe tutti il capitano con decisione. Erano tutti così scontati e banali, ormai era abituato ad un certo standard di stranezza, e le banalizzazioni dei due poliziotti lo disturbavano. Voleva solo finire questo discorso.

Già vedeva negli occhi di Nick la comprensione e la pietà, e in quelli di Hank un riluttante rispetto. Era impensabile quello che l'introduzione di una persona "cara" poteva fare nella visione degli altri di te. Ora sicuramente i due pensavano che il suo più profondo desiderio, ciò a cui lui più teneva fosse sua sorella. Ed era proprio lì che li voleva. Sapeva di essere stato freddo con Diana, sua figlia, ma lei l'amava di un amore diverso, senza retribuzioni, sincero. Non utilitaristico, a differenza del suo rapporto con Harry.

Nonostante ciò Hank e Nick e nessun'altro sapeva di tutto questo, a parte la ragazzina naturalmente, e così doveva rimanere. Altrimenti tutto sarebbe andato in fumo. Ma non doveva preoccuparsi, non c'era motivo, lo leggeva negli occhi dei due uomini davanti a lui.

Nick sospirò e si passo una mano pesantemente sulla faccia "mi scuso capitano, è che" fece un rumore con la gola "non ci aspettavamo di vedere un mezzo grimm mezzo hexenbiest. Monroe ha detto che non ne ha mai sentito parlare, forse non è nemmeno mai esistito prima. Eravamo solo spaventati che fosse un'altra Adalinde"

"Si Nick, capisco. Ciò non toglie che la prossima volta che proverete anche solo a puntare la pistola contro mia sorella, perderete la mano." Minacciò il capitano. Sapeva che era una minaccia inutile. Harry era davvero eccitata da tutte quelle pistole e persone pericolose che volevano attaccarla, Sean lo sapeva, lo aveva sentito. Harry voleva sangue e battaglie, e lui non le aveva dato nemmeno la possibilità di averle. La ragazza in risposta aveva piazzato davvero un bel broncio. E ora l'aveva anche cacciata dall'ufficio: stasera non lo avrebbe lasciato in pace nemmeno per tutto il cioccolato del mondo. Distrattamente Sean si chiese dove poteva trovare quel cioccolato alle noccioline che a Harry piaceva tanto, avrebbe dovuto mandare Wu a comprarlo. O Nick, per farsi perdonare dal puntare una pistola contro la sorella.

Vide Nick deglutire "si capitano, certo. Non alzeremo mai più un'arma contro Harry"

Hank, sbiancato, annuì anche lui. Sean amava essere così spaventoso, sapeva che la sua aurea, la sua presenza era incredibilmente potenziati a causa della sua condizione di mezzosangue, ma essere così tanto in contatto con un essere incredibilmente potente come Harry tendeva a farlo sentire… inferiore. Questi piccoli fatti lo facevano sentire meglio. Infinitamente meglio.

"se c'è qualcosa che possiamo fare per sdebitarci…" Nick stava ancora parlando.

"In effetti qualcosa ci sarebbe" rifletté Sean sadico "non vorrei che la prossima volta fosse Harry ad attaccarvi, avete bisogno di passare del tempo con lei, per abituarvi a vicenda. So che lei trasmette delle sensazioni particolari, ma col tempo vi abituerete"

"capitano non è vero! Harry è norma…." Si difese con veemenza Nick

"Non è quello che intendevo" lo interruppe con una mano Sean "voglio solo che passiate il pomeriggio insieme, portatela dietro, e cerca di non fargli vedere cadaveri"

Nick sembrava sorpreso ed affascinato con questa prospettiva "Si capitano! Volentieri!"

Harry non si aspettava di essere scaricata in questo modo nelle mani dell'altro grimm e del detective con gli orecchini. Davvero non se lo aspettava. E diede la sua occhiata contrariata n.7 a Sean per farglielo davvero davvero capire. Lei non voleva andare con quei due, non era autorizzata a ferire nessuno dei due e doveva comportarsi bene ed essere carina e gentile ed anche un pochino spaventata. Ma lei non lo era e non voleva esserlo. Così dall'occhiata contrariata era passata al broncio n.4. Non era servito a nulla comunque. Anche se era quasi certa che il l'umano le stesse per offrire un gelato, quando si era girato dopo l'ultima curva ma si era fermato all'ultimo secondo.

Harry non era abituata a tutta questa libertà, davvero non lo era.


End file.
